Angelina, My Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: After Fred'd death at the Battle of Hogwarts both George and Angelina are broken. Their other half was taken away from them by evil. But can these two broken people come together to make a new whole? This is for the Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is for the Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for (Bronze) Angelina Johnson. The task was to write about Angelina Johnson. This is how I saw the relationship between Angelina and George Weasley beginning. So I hope you all enjoy Angelina, My Love.**

She never meant to fall in love me. I knew that from the first day she came to visit the Burrow after Fred had died. She loved him and he loved her. It was clear that not even death would change that for her.

"How are you holding?" she had asked me trying to keep it together but failing miserably.

"Probably as well as you are," I told her. "If not a little worse."

I knew it wasn't the right thing to say because they'd been girlfriend and boyfriend since the Yule Ball in sixth year. But he was my other half since birth so in my mind that trumped any other relationship besides Mum's and Dad's.

"I guess I should have thought about that," she had whispered wiping a tear away from her eyes. "I should have guessed it be more difficult for you, Georgie. Everyone always thought you'd both together. Mainly I should because of each other."

Just hearing this brought forth an kind of manic laughter that I didn't know where it came from. I could see her looking at me strange and then she broke into a fit of laughter too.

"I know," I told her. "I always thought we'd both go as a result of one of works in progress for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Not like that. Never like that." The laughter stopped.

She had stayed for dinner that night and had been invited back for as many dinners as she wanted to come to. After all Angelina had always been like family. At least to Fred and I.

She'd been coming to family dinners for about five months when Harry and Ginny showed up one night to tell everyone that they had gotten engaged. Everyone seemed happy for the couple. I was too. But the look of pain that crossed Angelina's face broke my heart. Had Fred not died during the battle maybe it'd be him and her telling the family they were engaged.

I watched her as the women broke into a group and started discussing venues, and flowers, and color schemes. Whether it would be a fall or spring wedding. What Ginny's dress would look like. I could tell that Angelina didn't want to be a part of the discussing of the wedding. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder making her almost jump out her skin.

"Care to take a walk?" I asked her holding out my hand to her. It was something we did after every meal. Just a small walk around the garden to clear our minds. "You look like you could use a walk."

She nodded grabbing my hand practically pulling me out the door. I could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. I also knew that she needed to let it out. She tried so hard to hold everything in and be the sister that Ginny needed. Even though she wasn't related by blood to us. I stopped her from walking any further pulling her into a hug as she sobbed against my shoulder.

"It's not fair," she screamed after pulling away from me. "It's not fair." She was now wiping her face furiously to get rid of the tears that were cascading down her pretty face. "It was supposed to be me and Fred announcing our engagement. And I'm happy for Ginny and Harry. I am. I just can't help but be jealous that it's not Fred and I. It will never be Fred and I."

I pulled her back into the hug she'd broke from running a soothing hand up and down her back. I didn't know what else to do. I felt bad for her. And if I could trade places with Fred and make her happy I'd do it a heart beat. But I knew that would never be able to happen either. Perhaps I could help make her forget about Fred. Not that you ever forgot your first love. Or anything like that.

It was then that I asked her out on our first date. It wasn't eloquent asking. It wasn't proper gentlemanly like at all. I turned her chin upward so she was looking at me and just went for it.

"Go out with," I said in rush.

She burst out laughing but she nodded to. "Okay," she said.

Our first date wasn't the same as her and Fred's first date. It was actually a double date with Hermione and Ron. We took the girls to the Muggle movies to see some cute cartoon thing or another. And we ended up going from the movies to dinner and then some dance club. I couldn't tell if Angelina was enjoying herself or not. I hoped she was because I was enjoying my time with her.

Another few months past and I asked her to be my date to Harry and Ginny's wedding. She'd excepted immediately which I was happy about. We'd been dating for about eight months now. And things seemed to be going well. I just hoped that I wasn't a way to keep the memory of my twin brother clear in her mind. I was Fred. I was George. Even though Mum still confused us for each other. Which I have say kind of hurt a little deep down.

"George," she said putting her hand on top of mind, "you've been awfully quiet this whole night. Is something wrong?"

"You aren't with me because I look like Fred?" I asked her looking into her eyes to see if she tried to lie or not. "Right, Angelina?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because it's important for me know this. I don't want to do this next part if you don't want me for me. So I'm going to ask again, Angelina. You aren't with me because I look like Fred? Right?"

She shook her head a shocked look crossing her face. "I know you're not Fred, George," she told me. "So no. I'm not your girlfriend because you look like Fred and it hurts that you think that I would be that shallow."

I drew in a deep sigh and looked over to where Ginny was giving me a thumbs up.

"Why is your sister giving you a thumbs up?" Angelina asked.

"Because I have something I want to ask you," I told her. "But first let's take our walk in the garden. Shall we?"

I lead her out of the pavilion that had been set up for Harry Ginny's wedding just like it had been for Bill and Fleur's. Ron and Harry passed us on our way to the garden also giving me a thumbs up. When we reached her part of the garden, with the daisies, I stopped her and turned her towards me going down on one knee holding out the ring that I had asked Ron to hide in garden for me.

"I know we've been through a lot the past few months," I said taking her left hand in my own.

"Almost a year," she said with a smile coming to her face.

"Yes. Almost a year. I also know that I couldn't have gotten through any of it without you. You agreeing to be my girlfriend the night Ginny and Harry got engaged was the best thing that could ever happen to me. You made me feel like a whole person where I had only felt like half a person. We make each other whole anyone can see it. I don't want to lose the other other half of me. So will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I watched as tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded. "Yes," she told me as I put the ring on her finger. "You are the other other half of me too. I love you George Weasley." She pulled me into an eager kiss. We'd tell everyone about our engagement tomorrow. Tonight was for Ginny and Harry.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Angelina, My Love.**


End file.
